<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>atonement by Latinnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280867">atonement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latinnn/pseuds/Latinnn'>Latinnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 2, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latinnn/pseuds/Latinnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first work don't judge me</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>atonement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first work don't judge me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old green trench coat hugged his body loosely. For the person who was wearing it, there was a hesitation to keep it on but also the feeling of just wanting to take it off and never even look at it again. There were tears and holes in the entire jacket but the man didn’t seem to care that much even though it didn’t seem to provide much comfort for the rain that was not only getting the trench coat wet but was also getting his dress shirt underneath wet. </p>
<p>He was generally disheveled. His black hair had entered an ungraceful middling period with it beginning to pass his chin as it got longer. It was slick and wet. His shirt wasn’t tucked into his pants. His tie wasn’t tightened. The lenses of his glasses were drenched in raindrops and it worsened his vision, not like it really mattered much. The cobblestone pathing underneath his dress shoes was just as memorable as the first time he visited her grave. But, that was for the funeral. He hadn’t visited it on his own. At the funeral, he didn’t dare to show any emotions. But here? Here? He was by himself. There were no eyes that were set on him. He could let out his emotions to just be drowned out by the pouring rain and for them to be carried off by the late-night air to be forgotten tomorrow. </p>
<p>It took him a while to get to the grave, being left alone with his own thoughts and the sound of rain hitting the cobblestone and his dress shoes clicking against the stone. What would he even say? What would he even do? He hadn’t put much thought to it … the thought alone depressed him. The thought of her depressed him. Not because she was depressing, but because of his failure. His inaction. He could’ve saved her, but he didn’t. It was his fault. It was this damn Persona’s fault. What would’ve happened if he could’ve saved Miki? If he wasn’t weak, perhaps something could’ve gone differently.</p>
<p>These thoughts plagued him. They hurt him. They made him hate himself. And he couldn’t stop himself from falling down onto his knees when his eyes finally saw “Miki Asai” on the grave in front of him. The rain running down the grave and the raindrops drenched on his lenses made it hard to see the year of birth and her year of death, not like it really mattered either way. His knees dug into the mud underneath him and he went limp. His hands rested on his lap and he felt defeated. He felt destroyed. His eyes were tearing up and the tears began to run down his cheeks. It was hard to tell which was the rain hitting his face or the tears rolling down his cheeks. </p>
<p>His voice cracked and wavered and he hung his head low, instead opting to look down at his lap instead of the grave in front of him. He didn’t want to make eye contact with the slab of stone that was the last remnant of her. There was nothing else to remember him by except for his memories and this damn slab of stone. “I-I fucking… I failed you, Miki, I’m … I-I’m so sorry. I wish I was stronger, I wish I wasn’t a damn idiot, I wish I wasn’t the man who I was …” Then, he realized. He felt disgusted with himself. He lifted his arms up and saw that dark green trench coat which was sagging due to how wet it was. He took it off scooted forward, his dress pants getting covered in the mud underneath him. He made sure to stop right before he got to the grave. Then, he just wrapped the dark green trench coat around the stone slab. Even if the howling air may blow it away, it was returned to its owner. It was given to the person who truly owned it. Not him. It could’ve never been him.</p>
<p>He couldn’t make amends with himself. He couldn’t make amends with her. He wasn’t content with himself. With how he was as a person, with how he acted in that situation. He had to change, for the better. He had to avenge her and get revenge against the person who killed Miki. </p>
<p>Which meant he had to first eliminate the one person who he believed caused her death. He had to kill Kaoru Saga. He had to eliminate his old identity and become a new person. … A new … person.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>